doctorwhofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Segundo Doctor
}}El Segundo Doctor fue la segunda encarnación del Señor del Tiempo conocido como el Doctor. Aunque por fuera era cálido, torpe, y un poco payaso, esta versión del Doctor era más oscura y tenía una personalidad más astuta — una que generalmente se mantiene oculta para que se cumplan sus planes. Viajó con varios compañeros. Tuvo varias aventuras con los compañeros de su anterior yo, Ben Jackson y Polly Wright, antes de añadir al escocés de Highland Jamie McCrimmon. Después de un tiempo, Ben y Polly se fueron y fueron reemplazados por Victoria Waterfield, una mujer huérfana por culpa de los Daleks. Con el tiempo ella también se fue, y el Doctor se hizo amigo de la superdotada Zoe Heriot. En algún momento también viajó con sus nietos, John y Gillian. Sus aventuras se terminaron cuando su pueblo le llamó por fin en busca de ayuda con las malvadas maquinaciones del Señor de la Guerra. A pesar de que los Señores del Tiempo, efectivamente, le pidieron ayuda, también le condenaron al exilio en la Tierra y a un cuerpo nuevo. La Agencia de Intervención Celestial pudo suspender la ejecución de esta sentencia por un tiempo. Durante estos últimos años de su vida, el Segundo Doctor llevo a cabo diversas operaciones encubiertas de la CIA y vivía con lujo y fama en el corazón del Londres de los 60. Sin embargo, al final, la justicia de los Señores del Tiempo se reafirmó, y el Doctor se vio obligado a regenerarse en su tercer cuerpo. Biografía thumb|left|El Segundo Doctor después de la [[regeneración. (TV: The Power of the Daleks)]] Cerca de la regeneración El Primer Doctor casi se regeneró durante una cirugía en Aldridge para reemplazar su mano después de haberla perdido mientras luchaba contra los Piratas Alma. (PROSA: A Big Hand for the Doctor) Regeneración Después de disfrutar de una vida larga, el Primer Doctor llegó a los límites de la vejez en su cuerpo original después de derrotar a los Cybermen en la Antártida. Mientras Ben y Polly observaban desde la distancia, el Doctor se regeneró en el suelo de su TARDIS por primera vez en su vida, su apariencia cambió a la de un hombre mucho más joven, confundiendo a sus compañeros. (TV: The Tenth Planet) Post-regeneración thumb|El Segundo Doctor emerge de la regeneración. Después de su regeneración, refiriéndose a ella como una "renovación", Ben sospechó que el nuevo Doctor era un impostor, debido a que el Doctor jamás informó a sus compañeros de la capacidad de un señor del tiempo para regenerarse, mientras Polly estaba más dispuesta a creer que él era el mismo Doctor. thumb|left|El Doctor poco después de su regeneración ([[TV: The Power of the Daleks)]] Antes de que tuviera tiempo de recuperarse, la TARDIS envió al Doctor, Ben y Polly a Vulcan, donde fueron testigos del asesinato de un inspector de la Tierra enviado a revisar una colonia humana. Haciéndose pasar por el inspector, el Doctor trató de evitar que el científico de la colonia, Lesterson, reactivara tres peligrosos Daleks apturados, pero fracasó. Fue escéptico cuando el Dalek afirmó ser un sirviente de la colonia y trató desesperadamente de convencer a los seres humanos que los Daleks estaban usando su colonia para producir nuevos Daleks. Para cuando Lesterson descubrió la verdad, ya era demasiado tarde: Miles de Daleks, ahora mostrando sus verdaderas intenciones, atacaron la colonia, matando a muchos inocentes. A pesar de saber que era una batalla perdida, el Doctor, Ben y Polly se mantuvieron juntos y lucharon junto a los colonos, el Doctor logra vencerlos usando el propio poder de los Daleks en su contra, y expuso al jefe de seguridad Bragan como el asesino del inspector. (TV: The Power of the Daleks) Poco después de regenerarse, el Doctor se encontró con Lilith en Kirith, cuando un Gusano del Tiempo se había estado recuperando en su mente desde su regeneración. Sin embargo, el Gusano pasó del Doctor a Lilith, dándole problemas al Doctor a largo plazo. (PROSA: Timewyrm: Apocalypse) Un hombre cambiado thumb|left|El Doctor observa a Horatio Nelson en el HMS Victory. El nuevo Doctor, Ben y Polly posteriormente viajaron durante tres semanas, en las que encontraron con Hombres-Gato y Euterpians en 1994, (PROSA: '' The Murder Game ) y se encontró con Draconianos, Alfa Centauros, Venusianos y Selacioss en el Hotel Galaxian. El Doctor aterrizó la TARDIS en un planeta alienígena, Ben salió a correr, mientras que el Doctor y Polly tomaron un paseo y volvieron a la TARDIS por un saltamontes mecánico. (PROSA: '' The Sour Note '') El Doctor, Ben y Polly luego visitaron Trefus, donde descubrieron que las personas de pelo rubio se consideraban inferiores a los de pelo oscuro. El Doctor defendió las personas rubias frente al gobernante del planeta, que las puso a prueba para demostrar su inocencia nadando en un lago lleno de cocodrilos, que ganaron y fueron aceptados en la sociedad. Después de aterrizar en una nave Arcturian creyendo que era hostil, el Doctor fue recibido por una especie pacífica de Arcturus, que había huido de su propio planeta, después de perder la atmósfera. Al conocer la humanidad los consideran una amenaza y luchan contra ellos, pero el Doctor altera sus coordenadas de tiempo y transporta a su flota a la Novena Dimensión, donde podrían encontrar un nuevo hogar. El Doctor, Ben y Polly después viajaron al "planeta de la luz", antes de que un eclipse que sumió al planeta en la oscuridad comenzara. Trabajando en equipo con un antiguo residente llamado Igor, el Doctor ayudó a los ciudadanos a superar su miedo a la oscuridad. thumb|El Doctor, Ben y Polly al encontrarse con Jamie. Pronto, el trío se reunió con Jamie Mccrimmon en la Escocia del 16 de abril de 1746, y la invitaron a acompañarlos en sus viajes. (TV: ''The Highlanders) Ellos viajaron a Atlantis, (TV: The Underwater Menace) lucharon los Cybermen de la Luna, (TV: The Moonbase) y se encontraron con los Macra en una colonia terrestre. (TV: The Macra Terror) thumb|left|El Doctor mira a través de un telescopio. Luego fueron a Francia del febrero de 1944 (AUDIO: Resistance) y se reunió con el Vist. (AUDIO: The Forbidden Time) Mientras que pidieron dinero prestado a un banco, se encontraron con los selacios de nuevo. (AUDIO: The Selachian Gambit) Luego, fueron a un casino en el espacio, en el que el Doctor se reunió con el Sidewinder Syndicate. (AUDIO: House of Cards) Durante este período, el Doctor encontró a Oliver Cromwell en Inglaterra en 1648. (PROSA: The Roundheads) A continuación, el grupo se reunió y derrotó al Chameleon en el aeropuerto de Gatwick del 20 de julio de 1966. Después de darse cuenta de que habían llegado a casa el mismo día que habían dejado la Tierra en un principio, Ben y Polly decidieron poner fin a sus viajes con el Doctor y permanecer en la Tierra de 1966. (TV: The Faceless Ones) Aventuras con Victoria Después de que la TARDIS fuera robada por orden de los Daleks, el Doctor y Jamie encontraron un túnel del tiempo y regresaron a 02 de junio de 1866, donde encontraron a dos científicos humanos del siglo XIX, Edward Waterfield y Theodore Maxtible, tratando de aislar el Factor Humano. Jamie y el Doctor se hicieron amigos de la hija de Waterfield, Victoria Waterfield. Después Waterfield murió, y la introducción del factor humano en algunos Daleks instigó una guerra civil en Skaro, el Doctor y Jamie fueron con Victoria, creyendo los Daleks se habían destruido los unos a otros. (TV: The Evil of the Daleks) Con Jamie y Victoria junto a él, el Doctor vio a un equipo arqueológico en Telos abrir una Cyber-tumba. Eric Klieg despertó Al Cybermen y el Cyber-Controlador de su descanso de quinientos años, pero el Doctor y Jamie sellaron la tumba de nuevo. El Doctor electrizó a la entrada, la escotilla que conducía a las tumbas y los controles para evitar que nadie entre. (TV: The Tomb of the Cybermen) En la Tierra, el Doctor luchó contra los Robot Yeti, la Gran Inteligencia y los Guerreros de Hielo. También se hizo amigo de Stuart Mallory, un naturalista distinguido, con quien él y sus dos compañeros más tarde tomaron la cena. (PROSA: The Last Emperor) Reunido con Edward Grainger, el Doctor descubrió que una raza de esclavos llamada los Virtors habían sido transportados por estudiantes de la Institución de Educación Suplementaria de Nueva York de vuelta a su planeta de origen de Virtus. Él les impidió capturar a Victoria, Jamie y Edward, pero accidentalmente cayó en el portal a Virtus. Atrapado en Virtus durante un largo periodo de tiempo, el Doctor encabezó una rebelión de esclavos y, finalmente, condujo a los seres humanos de vuelta a casa, meros segundos después de que había dejado originalmente la Tierra desde la perspectiva de ese planeta. El Doctor visitó East Ridge, donde ayudó a un granjero llamado Thomas Watson para proteger la granja de su familia del despiadado hombre de negocios de Nueva York, Juan Glassman, que puso toda la ciudad contra los Watson. El Doctor, Jamie y Victoria lograron exponer la deshonestidad de Juan al sheriff de la ciudad, salvando la granja. thumb|La primera aventura del Doctor con el Coronel Lethbridge-Stewart El Doctor conoció a un doble de sí mismo en Ramón Salamander. (TV: The Enemy of the World) Durante una segunda batalla con la Gran Inteligencia, el Doctor conoció a Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart. (TV: The Web of Fear) Volviendo a 1960 a Londres semanas después de la invasión Yeti, el Doctor descubrió un robot duplicado de Edward Waterfield que había sido creado por los Daleks para vengarse de él por su destrucción en el siglo 19. (PROSA: Father Figure) thumb|left|La última aventura del Segundo Doctor con Victoria. Después de que la TARDIS aterrizó una vez más en Vortis, (PROSA: Twilight of the Gods) la tripulación TARDIS viajó cerca del Darkhearth. Se encontraron con Veltrochni y Koschei, un viejo amigo del Doctor en Gallifrey, viajando con Ailla. Sin embargo, la tentación que supuso el dispositivo Darkheart fue demasiado para Koschei, y la revelación de que su compañero Ailla era un espía destruyó los últimos vestigios de bondad en él, convirtiéndose en el Amo. (PROSA: The Dark Path) Anhelando la paz y la tranquilidad, Victoria dejó la tripulación de la TARDIS para vivir con Frank Harris y Maggie Harris después de una aventura en una estación de Euro Sea Gas con una criatura árbol. (TV: Fury From The Deep) Jamie y Zoe thumb|El Doctor trata de influenciar a Tobias Vaughn para que detenga la invasión Cybermen. ([[TV: The Invasion)]] El Doctor y Jamie lucharon contra los Cybermen en la Estación Espacial W3 y uno de la tripulación de la estación espacial, Zoe Heriot, viajó de polizón a bordo de la TARDIS. (TV: The Wheel in Space) En el planeta Dulkis, el Doctor, Jamie y Zoe lucharon contra los Quarks, (TV:'' The Dominators) y, después de una aventura en la Tierra de ficción, (TV: ''The Mind Robber) derrotaron a Tobias Vaughn y los Cybermen, con la asistencia del recién ascendido Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart. (TV: The Invasion) thumb|left|El Doctor conoce a Omega. ([[TV: The Three Doctors)]] Al regresar brevemente a la Tierra de ficción, el Doctor descubrió a un Señor del Tiempo llamado Goth disfrazado como Lemuel Gulliver. Goth anunció que una gran crisis estaba a punto de acontecer a la civilización de los señores del tiempo, y convenció al Doctor para ayudar a su sucesor, el Tercer Doctor a detener a Omega a partir de unaa rasgadura de la realidad. (PROSA: Future Imperfect) El Doctor fue desplazado en el tiempo en su TARDIS hacia el futuro, donde se reunió con el Brigadier y sus otros amigos de UNIT. Él también se encontró con Jo Grant, una futura compañera de viaje, y conversó un poco con su siguiente encarnación. En última instancia, las dos encarnaciones del Doctor fueron capaces de trabajar juntos cuando ellos y sus amigos de UNIT fueron transportados a un universo de antimateria, a pesar de sus diferencias, frustraron con éxito la fuga de Omega - pero el precio fue la pérdida de la grabadora del Doctor. Después de esto, el Doctor se despidió de su yo futuro y regresó con Jamie y Zoe. (TV: The Three Doctors) Aunque sus recuerdos de conocer a su yo futuro se desvanecieron rápidamente, el Doctor se acordaba de que había perdido a su grabadora, y se fue a una tienda de música "Estación de Amber" para obtener una nueva. (PROSA: Briefly Noted) En Escandinavia, durante la Edad Media, Jamie fue herido por un bárbaro vicioso llamado Vignor. El Doctor y sus amigos fueron salvados por Bior y se unieron a su tribu. El Doctor pronto descubrió que Bior estaba usando magia para transformarse a sí mismo y a su tribu en osos para proteger su aldea. Cuando Vignor atacó la aldea y mató al hijo menor de Bior, Bior fue en un ataque de venganza, matando a hombres, mujeres y niños. El Doctor se vio obligado a atrapar Bior en su forma de oso para siempre después de matar a Vignor. (PROSA: That Which Went Away) Sin dejarse impresionar por la actitud arrogante de Zoe, el Doctor se la llevó a Los Ángeles de 1999 en Navidad para darle una lección de humildad. Ellos ayudaron a proporcionar comida, bebida y refugio a los hombres sin techo y los pobres. (PROSA: Goodwill Toward Men) thumb|Los tres primeros Doctores tratando de detener el plan del Amo. ([[AUDIO: The Light at the End)]]thumb|left|El Doctor usa un portal al Sol para matar a un Guerrero de Hielo. ([[TV: The Seeds of Death)]]Visitaron a Bob Dovie en 59A Barnsfield Crescent de Totton, Hampshire el 23 de noviembre de 1963. (AUDIO: '' The Light at the End ) El Doctor, Jamie y Zoe visitaron una nave espacial que estaba siendo atacado por criaturas con forma de serpiente, y el Doctor les ayudó a derrotarlas. (CÓMIC: ''The Forgotten) También liberaron a los Gonds capturados por los Krotons, (TV : The Krotons) y una vez más enfrentaron a los Guerreros de hielo, impidiéndoles convertir la Tierra en su nuevo hogar a través de esporas. El Doctor fue casi asesinado por uno de ellos, pero al final fueron derrotados. (TV: The Seeds of Death) Cuando Jamie y Zoe fueron encarcelados en una prisión alienígena disfrazada de un país de origen Inglés, el Doctor se alió con el ladrón, Lucas Seyton. Ellos se infiltraron en la cárcel y, después de reunirse con sus amigos, el Doctor cerró la prisión. (PROSA: Fallen Angel) thumb|El Segundo Doctor se horroriza al ver acciones barbáricas de esclavitud. ([[CÓMIC: Prisoners of Time)]]El grupo aterrizó en el Frenko Bazar, un famoso puesto de comercio intergaláctico donde se podía comprar "cualquier cosa". El Doctor, en un intento de acabar con el mercado de esclavos, colocó un dispositivo de rastreo sobre Jamie, y siguió a algunos Voraxx a "Stellar Importaciones y Exportaciones" para ganar su atención. Un miembro dijo al Doctor que Jamie, al venir del pasado, le daría mucho dinero al ser vendido. Cuando dijo que Jamie no estaba en venta, los miembros Voraxx los siguieron. El Voraxx secuestró a Jamie, y lo llevó a bordo de un nave de esclavos en órbita. Después de rastrear la señal de Jamie, el Doctor y Zoe encontraron un transportador que los llevó a la nave y encontraron a Jamie. A continuación, se despertaron algunos Guerreros de Hielo, que iniciaron una rebelión. Los esclavos se hicieron cargo de la nave, lo que obligó a los esclavistas a huir. Con el trío teletransportado a la tienda, el Doctor se sorprendió al encontrar a sus compañeros desaparecidos, después de haber sido capturados por Adam Mitchell. (CÓMIC: Prisoners of Time) Después de recuperar a sus compañeros, el Doctor se encontró con piratas espaciales. (TV: The Space Pirates) Juicio thumb|left|El Doctor y el Jefe de Guerra. ([[TV: The War Games)]]El Doctor se encontró con otro señor del tiempo, a quien el Señor de la Guerra, le encargó utilizar soldados humanos como un ejército para conquistar la galaxia, conocido como el jefe de guerra y se enteró de que él les había dado la tecnología espacio-tiempo a ellos. Incapaz de volver a todos los soldados secuestrados de varios períodos de la historia de la Tierra a sus lugares correctos en el tiempo y el espacio, el Doctor llamó a los Señores del Tiempo en busca de ayuda usando un Hyper cubo, revelándoles su ubicación. thumb|El Doctor protesta contra su sentencia. ([[TV: The War Games)]]Los Señores del Tiempo capturaron al Doctor y lo sometieron a juicio por violar la política de no injerencia de los Señores del Tiempo. Jamie y Zoe perdieron los recuerdos del tiempo que pasaron viajando con él, a excepción de su primera aventura. Después de mostrar que su interferencia con el tiempo realmente ayudó a prevenir males como los Daleks, Cybermen y Guerreros de hielo, su sentencia fue dictada. Él debía ser exiliado a la Tierra en el siglo 20 con una regeneración forzada en un Tercer Doctor. Se le dio la opción de una nueva aparición, pero rechazó todas las opciones. Al finalizar el ingenio ', los Señores del Tiempo eligieron su nueva apariencia y enviaron al Doctor a comenzar su exilio. (TV: '' The War Games ) Trabajo para la CIA thumb|left|El Segundo Doctor en una misión para los Señores del Tiempo. ([[TV: ''The Two Doctors)]]Antes de que la sentencia pudiera llevarse a cabo, la CIA (Celestial Intervention Agency) intercedió, convirtiendo al Doctor en su "asesino a sueldo". En su primera misión, se reunió con "los jugadores", una experiencia que resultó en la muerte de su asistente, Serena, y dejó su pelo temporalmente gris. Utilizando la muerte de Serena como un chantaje, el Doctor convenció a Sardon para que deje viajar a Jamie con él de nuevo. Sardon concedió, alterando la memoria de Jamie para creer que Victoria estaba estudiando lejos grafología. (PROSA: World Game) thumb|El Doctor en la [[Space Station Camera. (TV: The Two Doctors)]]La próxima misión del Doctor lo llevó a "Space Station Camera", donde iba a convencer a su viejo amigo, Joinson Dastari, de detener los experimentos de sus científicos con el tiempo, pero Dastari y su mutado Androgum , Chessene, había planeado secuestrar al señor del tiempo desde el inicio aliándose con los Sontarans para obtener el secreto de los viajes en el tiempo en la composición genética de los Señores del Tiempo. Los Sontarans realizaron una masacre en la estación y fingieron la muerte del Doctor para ocultar su secuestro y reclusión en Sevilla los sobrevivientes, como Jamie, que escaparon de la masacre le informaron todo lo sucedido al Sexto Doctor y a Peri cuando los encontraron. Los esfuerzos combinados de los cuatro pusieron fin a los planes peligrosos de los Sontarans, pero no antes de que el Segundao Doctor se convirtiera brevemente en un Androgum. (TV: The Two Doctors) El Doctor y Jamie entonces tuvieron más aventuras, incluyendo ina investigación en el Helicon Prime y encontrándose con el asesino Mindy Voir. (AUDIO: Helicon Prime) Luego viajaron a la Tierra en 54.010 y rescataron a una tribu de seres humanos de la Edad de Piedra atrapados en una bio-cúpula. (PROSA: All of Beyond) Mientras que el Doctor reparaba la TARDIS, El Amo le dió a Jamie el Necronomicon, El Amo estaba trabajando con los Archon, que querían apoderarse de una TARDIS para atacar a los Señores del Tiempo. El Necronomicón transportó al Doctor y a Jamie a la Gran Desolación, donde el Doctor derrotó al Arconte jugando con su grabadora, mientras Jamie tocó la gaita, que confundió y destruyó a los Arcontes. (PROSA: The Nameless City) John y Gillian Dejando a Jamie en 1967, (CÓMIC: Invasion of the Quarks), el Doctor se encontró con sus dos nietos, John y Gillian, y salvaron a planetas de todo el universo que estaban siendo atacados por misiles programados por el Extorsionador en su plan de que gobiernos de todas las galaxias le pagaran para evitar su muerte. (CÓMIC: The Extortioner) Viajando John y Gillian en la TARDIS con él, el Doctor planeó firmar un tratado de paz con los Trods de Trodos. Sin embargo resultó ser una trampa de los Daleks. Mientras escapaban de los Daleks, el Doctor se alió con los Trods sobrevivientes y liberaron a todos del control de los Daleks. (CÓMIC: The Trodos Ambush) thumb|left|El Doctor saliendo de un traje de Dalek. Dejando atrás Trodos, el Doctor encontró una nave Dalek que lo estaba siguiendo a través del vórtice del tiempo, que eventualmente lo obligó a regresar a la Tierra en el siglo 22 donde se encontraba un imperio Dalek. Se disfrazó como un Dalek y frustró los planes del Dalek Supremo de crear miles de Daleks. Al ser detectado, el Doctor engañó a los Daleks para que se destruyeran el uno al otro antes de volver a la TARDIS con sus nietos. Sin embargo, el Dalek Supremo sobrevivió y juró vengarse del Doctor. (CÓMIC: The Doctor Strikes Back) Poco después el Doctor regresó a la Tierra en los años 60 y detuvieron el plan de los Zagbors de convertir a la humanidad en robots humanos. (CÓMIC: The Zombies) Al intentar poner a prueba su pistola de rayos recién inventada, el Doctor llevó su TARDIS en un pantano, donde él y sus nietos fueron perseguidos por las arañas, bajo las órdenes del "Maestro de las arañas". (CÓMIC: '' Master of Spiders ) thumb|El Doctor, aún de pie, es confundido como una estatua.([[CÓMIC: ''The Zombies)]]LLevando a John y Gillian a otros planetas, el Doctor se encontró con los Daleks y destruyó el "Exterminador", una arma tan poderosa que podía destruir la Tierra con un solo disparo, en vez de usarla para destruir muchas naves Daleks. (COMIC: The Exterminator) El Doctor llevó a John y Gillian al gran museo en el Nueva York de 1960, donde trabajaron con los militares para destruir a tres dinosaurios. (CÓMIC: The Monsters from the Past) thumb|left|El Doctor se convierte en el dios de una tribu indígena sudamericana. El Doctor y su TARDIS más tarde se convirtieron en los dioses de una tribu sudamericana después de que él, John y Gillian salvaran esa tribu de otros guerreros y del despiadado dios de estos: Madar. (CÓMIC: The TARDIS Worshippers) El Doctor y sus nietos quedaron atrapados en la Segunda Guerra Espacial en el siglo 30, que se está librando entre la humanidad y los robots de Aunque no pudo terminar la guerra, el Doctor detuvo a un vengativo humano renegado, Arborge Quince, de crear su propio ejército de robots para atacar la Tierra. (CÓMIC: Space War Two) Después llevó a John y Gillian a un partido de cricket en el Egipto de 1880, donde la TARDIS fue robada por árabes que trabajan para Mahadi. Él no pudo evitar que ellos atacaran un puesto de avanzada británica, luego fue hecho prisionero por los británicos bajo la sospecha de ser un espía. Al escapar, encontró sus nietos y juntos escaparon en la TARDIS. (CÓMIC: Egyptian Escapade) Unos días más tarde, el Doctor investigó una nave estrellada en Minot y descubrió un pequeño grupo de Cybermen en posesión de una bomba que pensaban utilizar para destruir la Tierra. Ajustando la bomba para destruir la Tierra antes de lo previsto, el Doctor accidentalmente quedó atrapado en la nave Cybermenviajando a través del espacio. Por suerte, se las arregló para ponerse en contacto con sus nietos en Minot y escapar en la TARDIS antes de la nave explotara y matara a todos los Cybermen a bordo. (CÓMIC: The Coming of the Cybermen) thumb|El Doctor llegando a su destino. En Arizona, el Doctor fue secuestrado por agentes extranjeros que tratan de destruir las pruebas en los aviones estadounidenses. Sin embargo, se las arregló para escapar estrellando un avión cargado de explosivos en su base, matando a los agentes. (CÓMIC: The Faithful Rocket Pack) El Doctor, John y Gillian salvaron al Profesor Gnat de los Cybermen matándolos con flores con un aroma que resultó ser tóxicos para los Cybermats. (CÓMIC: Flower Power) Viajando con Jamie de nuevo El Doctor inscribió a John y Gillian en una universidad en Zebadee para mantenerlos a salvo de los Quarks y volvió a ver a Jamie en 1967, donde había estado trabajando en una estación de radar escocesa. (CÓMIC: Invasion of the Quarks) Viajando solo Después de que Jamie fue devuelta a su propio tiempo por la CIA, esta vez conservando sus recuerdos utilizando un truco mental que el Doctor le enseñó, (CÓMIC: The World Shapers) el Doctor se encontró con el Terrible Zodin, (TV: The Five Doctors) y luego actuó como miembro del jurado en el juicio del Primer Doctor. (PROSA: The Juror's Story) El Segundo Doctor se unió con el resto de sus encarnaciones, pasadas y futuras, para poder salvar Gallifrey de la destrucción en el día final de la Última Guerra del Tiempo, aunque perdió todos los recuerdos relacionados con ello debido a que las líneas temporales no estaban sincronizadas. thumb|left|El Doctor y el Brigadier en los cuarteles de UNIT. El Doctor asisistió a una reunión en UNIT, donde él y el Brigadier fueron secuestrados por Borusa y llevados a la Zona de la Muerte Los dos se escaparon de un escuadrón de Cybermen, se encontraron con un Yeti y enfrentaron ilusiones de Jamie y Zoe. En la Torre Oscura, el Doctor se encontró con su primera, tercera y quinta encarnación, sus compañeros y El Amo. Después Borusa fue convertido en piedra por Rassilon, el Doctor fue devuelto a su zona horaria. (TV: The Five Doctors) Durante un breve viaje en la TARDIS con el Brigadier, el Doctor quedó atrapado en un agujero negro. (AUDIO: The Three Companions) Mientras buscaba a una problemática mujer que tenía la capacidad de hacer que los demás sintiesen su dolor y soledad, el Doctor encontró a una joven estadounidense llamada Nanci Cruz, quien le ayudó a detener a la mujer. (PROSA: Mother's Little Helper) El Doctor ayudó a Jovain Pallis a investigar un asesinato en una colonia humana en Marte, sólo para descubrir que Jovain era el asesino, (PROSA: Dust) y unió fuerzas con una pandilla de vándalos adolescentes para detener el despertar de un golem. (PROSA: Golem) El Doctor más tarde le dio un bibliotecario un propósito en la vida, (PROSA: Pass It On) y fue encubierto en una producción cinematográfica que incluía Cybermen. (PROSA: Scientific Adviser) El Doctor quedó atrapado en "el determinante" por Ainley, junto con sus otras seis encarnaciones, pero fue salvado cuando el Graak derrotó al Amo y sacrificó au fuerza vital para liberar a todos los Doctores. (JUEGO: Destiny of the Doctors) Ocultándose en el lujo Sin poder esconderse bajo la protección de la CIA, la sentencia del Doctor al exilio a la Tierra se cumplió (CÓMIC: Action in Exile) a pesar de que fue capaz de escapar antes de que los señores del tiempo pudieran obligarlo a regenerarse. (CÓMIC: The Night Walkers) Exiliado, el Doctor se instaló en la Tierra, viviendo en el Carlton Grange Hotel en Londres. (CÓMIC: Action in Exile) Durante este periodo, disfrutó de mucho lujo y comodidades, solucionando los problemas de todos los que estaban ahí. (CÓMIC: The Mark of Terror, The Brotherhood, U.F.O.) Muerte thumb|El Doctor se regenera en su tercera encarnación. Mientras aparecía en el programa Explain My Mystery, al Doctor se le pidió que echara un vistazo al caso del Sr. Glenlock-Hogan, un granjero con espantapájaros vivientes. Él no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo y organizó una visita fuera de cámaras a la granja.Sabiendo que era un caso tan absurdo que nadie lo tomaría enserio, el Doctor decidió investigar en privado. Cuando llegó, los espantapájaros comenzaron a caminar. Finalmente, le capturaron y le dispararon, revelando haber sido animados por los señores del tiempo con el fin de llevar a cabo el resto de su condena. Los espantapájaros lo arrastraron a la TARDIS del Doctor, donde lo obligaron a regenerarse. Durante el proceso, los espantapájaros programaron la TARDIS para un último vuelo, (CÓMIC: The Night Walkers) La TARDIS viajó a un campo inglés, donde fue encontrada, junto con un recién regenerado Doctor, por UNIT. (TV: Spearhead from Space) Sucesos en fechas desconocidas *El Segundo Doctor también viajó a Draconia durante el reinado del emperador XV y curó a una plaga local que le valió un ruiseñor como Noble Draconiano, un título que más tarde le ayudaría en su siguiente encarnación. (PROSA: The Dark Path, TV: Frontier in Space) *El Segundo Doctor asistió al funeral de Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart. (PROSA: The Gift) *A River Song le ofreció "este lugar guay de Telos" el Segundo Doctor, pero de acuerdo con su diario: "salí de allí por los pelos (y espero que se ahogue con esa flauta)." Al igual que todas las encarnaciones anteriores del Doctor con las que interactuó, limpió la memoria con un vapor de borrado de memoria de mnemosina para no contaminar la línea temporal. (JUEGO: The Eternity Clock) Perfil psicológico Personalidad Esta encarnación fue completamente lo contrario que su predecesor —caprichoso, bufonesco, y a pesar de todo, ingenioso. El Doctor ya no era la figura de un abuelo, sino más bien un tío favorito. En efecto, la lenta transición entre la primera encarnación de un compañero reacio a viajar con un compatriota de forma amable se acabó aquí, ya que como segunda encarnación se divertía mucho más arrastrándose en aventuras con sus ayudantes. A pesar de la imprudencia casi infantil de esta encarnación, siempre demostró un intelecto agudo y deliberado que acechaba detrás de cada acción. Aunque muchas veces daba la impresión de que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, esto era simplemente un farol y un acto para engañar a aquellos que los subestimaran. También era más cálido y suave que su encarnación anterior. Paradójicamente, tenía una profunda racha de crueldad cuando era necesario. Cuando trataba con un adversario conocido como los Cybermen, telegrafió las puertas de la tumba para electrocutar a cualquiera que intentara abrirlas. (TV: The Tomb of Cybermen) Condujo a una flota de Guerreros de Hielo hacia el sol (TV: The Seeds of Death) y aseguró que una parte relativamente impotente de Daleks moriría. Esta acción alejó a Victoria, que se inquietó a ver ese lado suyo. (CÓMIC: Bringer of Darkness) La segunda encarnación fue también muy consciente de la necesidad de ver "la imagen más grande". Sabía que era totalmente apropiado sacrificar algunas vidas si en ese caso se salvaran millones de personas. El Doctor también tenía una relación antagónica con su siguiente encarnación durante las veces que coexistieron. Su relación era tan rocosa y sus personalidades tan distintas que parecían incapaces de cooperar sin la presencia autoritaria de su primera encarnación. (TV: The Three Doctors, The Five Doctors) Destrezas y habilidades Esta encarnación del Doctor tenía un don para tocar la flauta. (TV: The Power of the Daleks, The Underwater Menace, The Three Doctors) Más en serio, tenía también un don para la diplomacia y para poner a otros de su lado. Esto puede haber sido la razón por la que fue enviado por los Señores del Tiempo a la Estación Espacial Quimera para persuadir a Dastari de suspender los experimentos de viajes en el tiempo. (TV: The Two Doctors) Esta faceta de su personalidad le permitió engañar a los demás para que hiciesen lo que quisiera. Por ejemplo, engañó a Jame para que fuera a través de una serie de pruebas diseñadas para aislar el Factor Humano. También pudo engañar a los propios Daleks para dar con el Factor Humano y probar a Daleks subjetos, y finalmente se administró el Factor Dalek, sabiendo que sólo funcionaba en humanos. (TV: The Evil of the Daleks) De manera similar, convenció al Jefe de Guerra para que considerara una alianza (TV: The War Games) y fingió estar de acuerdo con la operación de transferencia cerebral de la Gran Inteligencia para provocar un cortocircuíto al ser sin cuerpo. (TV: The Web of Fear) En combinación con su habilidada para la improvisación, está claro por qué el Doctor se consideraba un "genio". (TV: The Seeds of Death) Poseía habilidad telepática, además de ser capaz de sumar conocimiento a un cubo físico y comunicarlo con los Señores del Tiempo. (TV: The War Games) También pudo utilizar eso para mostrarle a Zoe Heriot su última aventura con los Daleks a través de una proyección mental (TV: The Wheel in space) pero le fue un proceso agotador. (TV: The Dominators) Hábitos y peculiaridades La segunda encarnación tenía una flauta que tocaba para concentrarse en situaciones de estrés. (TV: The Power of the Daleks en adelante) En Escocia, se hizo pasar por un doctor alemán que se hacía llamar Doktor von Wer (TV: The Highlanders) y en la Atlantis se vistió como un músico raro gitano. (TV: The Underwater Menace) En la mayoría de estos casos, parecía más motivado por la diversión que por la practicidad del acto. : El alias de "Doktor von Wer" se traduce en español como "Doctor qué". Tomando los sucesos más en serio, personificó el Examinador que fue asesinado. (TV: The Power of the Daleks) En contra de su voluntad, también suplantó a Salamander, un clon físico del Doctor. (TV: The Enemy of the World) Este Doctor introdujo varias cualidades que más tarde recogerían futuras encarnaciones. El Doctor mostró un interés por el budismo tibetano, auqnue se refirió por haber realizado al menos una visita a un monasterio tibetano siglos antes (la cuál sus dos primeras encarnaciones que hicieron la visita fueron sin especificar). (TV: The Abominable Snowmen) También reveló por primera vez a sus compañeros su Diario de Quinientos Años (TV: The Power of the Daleks) y su destornillador sónico. (TV: Fury from the Deep) Tenía la habilidad de sacar casi de todo de sus bolsillos, al igual que sus encarnaciones posteriores. (TV: The Five Doctors) Apariencia La segunda encarnación vestía de forma similar a su yo anterior, aunque de forma mucho menos elegante. Los pantalones se hicieron más grandes y la corbata fue sustituída por una pajarita. Rápidamente abandonó el anillo azul porque no le pegaba. En su primera aventura en Vulcano tenía un sombrero de tubo de chimenea. (TV: The Power of the Daleks) También expresó tempranamente su gusto por los sombreros en generar, declarando con diferentes prendas de cabeza que a él le gustaría un sombrero como ese. (TV: The Highlanders) Además a veces llevaba un gran abrigo de piel. (TV: The Abominable Snowmen, The Five Doctors) La segunda encarnación tenía el pelo bastante largo, revuelto y ojos azules. Fuentes alternativas lo describen sus ojos como "marrón castaño suave" (PROSA: Pluto) y después pareció cambiar varias veces alternando entre azul, gris y verde. (PROSA: Invasion of the Cat-People) En algún momento, el pelo oscuro empezó a volverse gris. (TV: The Two Doctors) Detrás de las escenas *Rupert Davies, Valentine Dyall (que más tarde interpretaría al Guardián Negro y a Slarn), y Michael Hordern se acercaron al papel del Segundo Doctor. Todos lo rechazaron porque no querían comprometerse con una serie de larga duración. *Matt Smith, en preparación para su papel como el Undécimo Doctor, observó el serial de Troughton The Tomb of the Cybermen, y se enamoró de él. Describe a Troughton como "el más maravilloso" y como su Doctor favorito. El traje de Smith y sus posturas son un homenaje a Troughton. *Desafortunadamente, la mayoría de los episodios de la época del Segundo Doctor están perdidos, dejándo sólo seis historias de Patrick Troughton que todavía están totalmente intactas (excepto sus apariciones especiales multi-Doctor). Se han lanzado dos nuevas historias incompletas comercialmente, con materiales creados especialmente para cubrir los episodios perdidos. Los episodios y las secuencias "huerfanos" supervivientes se han puesto en la coleción de DVD Lost in Time. *El Segundo Doctor fue la primera encarnación que se encontró con otras cuatro encarnaciones (El primer y el tercer en TV: The Three Doctors; el primer, el tercer y el quinto en TV: The Five Doctors; y el sexto en TV: The Two Doctors). **Hasta TV: Time Crash (en la que el Quinto Doctor conoce al Décimo Doctor), el Segundo Doctor fue la única encarnación en aparecer en todas las series multi-Doctor. Troughton interactuó con otros actores que retrataron al Doctor: William Hartnell, Richard Hurndall, Jon Pertwee, Peter Davison, y Colin Baker. *De acuerdo con The Brilliant Book 2011 (un libro no narrativo), el Segundo Doctor se encontró con Winston Churchill en 1882, dándole lecciones de latín, incluyendo como hacer frente a una mesa en latín. en:Second Doctor bg:Вторият Доктор de:Zweiter Doctor fr:Deuxième Docteur it:Secondo Dottore nl:Tweede Doctor ro:Al Doilea Doctor ru:Второй Доктор Categoría:Segundo Doctor Categoría:Señores del Tiempo Categoría:Residentes de Gallifrey 02